


We Fall Back Into Each Other Again

by LettersofSky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersofSky/pseuds/LettersofSky
Summary: Small little piece of Horufioh because they're good boys that I would like to see just talk things out better the two of them.





	We Fall Back Into Each Other Again

**Author's Note:**

> Is @4reekie's birthday and they need all the horuss/rufioh content >:3c

“Come on Horuss! We’ve uh, gotta get going they’re probably waiting up on us!”

“I am coming as quickly as I am stable,” Horuss smiled towards where Rufioh was standing a few feet in front of him, the other troll nearly bouncing on his feet in his eagerness to reach their destination. “There is neigh need to rush, they will neigh start without us.”

“But Horuss,” Rufioh was whining, a playful, false noise that delighted Horuss to no end to hear. It was so good that the other troll was comfortable enough to tease and play around with him again, it felt like eternia since the last time he’d heard the other like this. “It’s been uh, been ages since we hung out with everyone else. I don’t want to miss it again.”

“I know,” Horuss hummed, quickening his pace to catch up to Rufioh’s stride and position in front of him, the other troll helped along in staying in front of Horuss by the wings on his back. He offered his matesprit a warm smile, a small but genuine one. One he’d been working on showing again after he and Muelin’s… less than ideal pale fling.

He had a new palemate now, one more concerned with making Horuss into the best troll that he could be. Which he’d needed after they’d all been given a second chance in this new world, he and Rufioh had broken up upon the opportunity to escape being presented to the other troll and Horuss did not blame him at all. They’d been an awful couple before their initial breakup, neither of them had been wholly in the right or the wrong in that situation, they’d both needed time away from each other to grow as individuals away from each other for the first time in literal millenia. 

Horuss had been shattered at first, alone and unsure of what to do with himself. But he’d gotten through it. He’d gotten through it and made himself better, not for anyone else; though his palemate would tell him that it was for him and Horuss would jokingly agree with him, just for himself for once. It’d been slow progress; trying to better himself in ways that would make it easier to exist in his own skin and pan, but he’d eventually got to a point where he didn’t feel like he needed to question whether he was actually wanted or needed in situations and friendly get-togethers. 

A nice change. Horiss enjoyed being able to explore himself enough without the confines of what was expected of him to hold him to a set of ideals and standards he didn’t actually want to be.

He hadn’t thought he and Rufioh were ever going to fall back into each other, even though the bronze was always going to have his pumper in his hands, whether he knew it or not. But… they had.

He’d been terrified for the first week of falling back into a tentative relationship with Rufioh; scared that the other troll would fall back into his old habits, lying and cheating and pulling Horuss along, or that they were both falling back into old, awful habits that Horuss had promised he’d never go back to.

His palemate had papped those fears out of him, reminded him that he and Rufioh were both fully grown trolls and could talk through their issues.

And they had.

They’d talked, scared their fears and concerns about what they were doing and they were all the stronger for it. 

It was so good to be honest with Rufioh, so good to share and just talk with the bronze that owned his pumper, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t done so sooner, at least not in anyway that mattered.

“Hey,” Rufioh grinned, bronze on his cheeks and eyes crinkled at the corners in the way that made Horuss’ pumper skip a beat. 

“Hello,” Horuss returned, taking a step forward to rub his nose against his matesprit’s own, gentle as he always was with his warmer-bodied heart. “How are you today?”

“Really?” Rufioh laughed, a noise that Horuss reveled in being the cause of. “That’s what you’re uh, what we’re doing today?”

“I think it might just be,” Horuss smiled back, glad they were taking the time to just enjoy time together before they reached the gathering with the rest of their friend group.

Rufioh snorted a low sound, “come on,” he pushed gently at Horuss’ arm, having absolutely no thought that he’d be able to budge him at all. “We really do uh, do need to get going Horuss. They’re going to uh, going to start worrying about us soon.”

“You are correct,” Horuss sighed, leaning forward ever so slightly and getting Rufioh’s mouth pressing back against his in return. Quick, fleeting but comfortable and everything Horuss wanted and had missed when they’d been separated. Full of red feelings they’d both worked hard to feel.

He wouldn’t trade that for the world.


End file.
